Abstract Fun
by LycoX
Summary: Evelyn goes in search of Rory to see if he wants to go do something with her and ends up with a new interest thanks to him after a touching moment is had between them.


**Abstract Fun**

 **Disclaimer: Based on where Rory apparently spends his time working at and making what looks to be abstract metal art. Also, takes place a few days after the events of 'I'm Sorry'. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! And naturally, I don't know squat about this kind of thing.**

* * *

Bored was the name of the hour for one Evelyn 'Artemis' Sharp as Oliver and Felicity had nothing for them at the moment and Boss Man was off doing Mayor stuff so training was also out. Not that she minded that as the guy could be pretty rough at times with that stuff! Curtis had gone home to his husband and Rene went off to see his grandmother for awhile, leaving her without much of anything to do! Of course she probably could learn computer stuff from Felicity but that stuff was never her strong point and what that girl had to work with was clearly above her head. And Rory? He'd taken off as soon as he could once they realized they had some free time and she figured he went off to his work shop to work on that abstract metal art stuff of his. But the young girl felt that maybe, just maybe he'd like to hang out with her since after that apology of her's, they'd hung out awhile and had a really good time. And she honestly felt like they were a lot more closer after that.

Especially with how she found herself hanging around with him while in the Bunker the past few days. Rory himself even came her way on occasion too and it made her glad it wasn't just a one-sided thing on her part. And so, she went to his workshop and sure enough, that's where he was! The sight of her caused him to pause in his work so that no sparks would hit her and he raised his shield up with a smile on his face. "Hey Eve, what brings you by?" Asked the young man politely and causing her to smile as he had also taken recently to calling her that.

And she couldn't help but like it. Rene though couldn't help but crack a joke about it the first time he heard Rory calling her by that and she stuck her tongue out at him. A part of Evelyn even wondered if she was developing a crush on her team mate as normally, she didn't like anyone but her family and closest friends calling her that shortened version of her name. But if she was developing one on him? Well, she figured that it didn't hurt any that it is Rory she's crushing on. Though she idly wondered what Oliver's view of inter team dating was. Especially after things had apparently gone sour between him and Felicity some time ago. "Oh, you know, I was kinda bored so I thought I'd come see you."

"Might make a guy feel special with that kind of thinking." Replied Rory with a smile.

"Well, maybe I wanna do that then." Said the girl with a smile of her own.

A laugh came from the man and she joined him in the laughter and she suddenly couldn't help but feel nervous. "So, doing this… Whatever it is again?"

"Yep, something I liked to do back home so I thought I'd do it here. Plus, pays some decent money for those interested."

Evelyn was surprised by that. "There's actually people who will pay for this stuff?" Asked the girl in surprise.

And then seeing the raised eyebrows coming from him, she hurried on to say more. "I mean… Not that any of its bad. Far from that! Its actually pretty uhh, cool. Even if I don't really get any of it."

Rory shook his head in amusement with a chuckle. "Hey, relax. I'm not offended if that's what you're worried about."

Well color her relieved! "But yeah, artists, hipsters, and rich types will buy this kind of stuff since they all think it would go great with their living rooms or whatever."

"You think Oliver would buy any of it then?"

"Maybe if he still had that kinda money."

"Good point!" Though she wondered if he really would since he didn't seem to be the type that would be into this kind of stuff.

Pre-Island him maybe, but this him? Probably not! Probably had elaborate arrow displays hung up on his walls or something like that. Evelyn wondered if she could get Felicity to confirm that… She then found herself snapping out of her thoughts thanks to Rory snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Huh!? What!?" Asked the girl in mild confusion.

Making her friend chuckle with a smile aimed right at her. "I asked if you wanted to try your hand at this?" He asked as he indicated the work table with the materials he had out on it.

"I… Umm.. I've never been all that artistic?"

"Well, nothing wrong with that. But even despite that, I think if given a try, you could create something wholly unique to you."

His surprising faith in her surprised the young girl quite a bit and it made her feel all warm and fluttery all over. "Okay then… Guess I can't let your faith in me go to waste." She told him with a smile.

"That's the spirit!"

Giggling some, she came closer to him as he reached for another shield helmet and some gloves and had her put them on. Rory then guided her to turn around and face the work table and got very close to her. Something that made her breathing quicken as she wasn't expecting that and idly wondered what his bare hand would feel like on her's. Shaking herself out of thoughts like that, she squeezed her hands around the welding gun after Rory placed it in them and listened attentively to all that he said. Even guiding her hands along the way until she got so absorbed into what she was doing that Evelyn didn't even realize she was doing it completely on her own as he continued to stay as close to her as possible in case she needed his help. And once she was done, she put the welding gun down and raised up her shield to take in what she was looking at.

Evelyn couldn't help but be wowed by what she was seeing right in front of her. As on the work table sat a black colored leafless tree. "What does it make you think of?" Came Rory's soft voice.

"My… My family." Answered Evelyn softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Then we shall call this… Mishpacha. Hebrew for family. And it will serve as a way to always remember and honor your family."

Nodding at that with a sniffle, she turned around and looked up at him and then hugged him. And he was quick to hug her back as she cried into his chest. Thankful and happy as can be that she had chosen to come and see him, or she never would have had this moment. A moment with him that also felt like a form of closure with her family that she hoped like heck was resting well in Heaven. Rory held on to her tightly as she cried into his chest and his own eyes felt a little watery themselves. A feeling of deep kinship was being born between him and Evelyn and he was gladdened for it. He had heard of what happened with her parents thanks to Damien Darhk's actions and even if she hadn't lost a whole entire town that also included family, she still suffered a great deal in her own right. He would be there for her whenever she needed him.

And something told him she too would be there for him thanks to their growing friendship. Placing a soft kiss into her hair, Rory continued to remain where he was until she cried herself out. Eventually, she pulled away while rubbing at her eyes and even blushing over how she'd just acted with him. "Hey, don't be ashamed or even embarrassed. We are friends and I was more than happy to be there for you in a time of need."

She turned to him with a watery smile that he couldn't help but find beautiful. "I'll return the favor for you one day." Evelyn told him softly.

Rory only nodded as he wasn't about to say anything against it. Even reaching out and squeezing her shoulder as an extra form of comfort. Something that made her smile at him appreciatively. "Could… Could we get out of here for a bit? That was kinda emotional."

"Sure, we can do that."

A sigh of relief came from her and she gave him a grateful look. "And if you want, later, we can give your piece some color and maybe add the names of your family to it?"

That was an idea she liked a lot of actually. "Yeah! That, that sounds good." Replied Evelyn as it would be a really great way to honor her family even more.

Smiling at her, he offered his hand and she took it, and together, the two were off and away for awhile to have a little fun and maybe even get a bite to eat. And truly feeling closer then ever after their moment in the work shop. When they got back sometime later, Evelyn, with Rory's help, inscribed her family's names on to the piece and later painted a mix of yellow, maroon, orange, and light blue colors on to it. As they were the colors her family had loved a great deal of. Rory wrapped an arm around her in comfort as her eyes glistened at the finished Mishpacha in front of her and she would later take a picture of it and thank Rory for all his help. The team later on would even be fairly impressed as well and Rene would jokingly refer to the whole thing as Evelyn and Rory's first date. Causing the two to stutter out denials while blushing and making the other man smirk. A part of Evelyn however, wouldn't have minded if that really was a first date between herself and Rory.

And thought that maybe in the future, that could be discussed with him once they knew one another better and things were possibly going in that direction. But even if it didn't, she would still regardless have him as a true friend. Not to mention having a brand new interest in making abstract metal art thanks to him!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! And since Rory is Jewish according to the character's Wiki page, I thought it would make great sense to make use of the Mishpacha word when it came to what Evelyn created.**


End file.
